


First Time Buyer

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [25]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt initial.  Set within the 5sentence fics universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Buyer

"If you will read this page and initial after each section to show that you have read it then we will be finished with this one." The young redhead handed over a thick document that was held together was a large clip. "Only a couple more things to sign after that, but they are much shorter." She flashed him a smile, honed by years of experience in dealing with customers.

Trowa nodded solemnly then took the document. Studiously ignoring the woman watching him he took his time to read through each statement carefully before initialing on the corresponding line. When he came to the last one he read it through twice, frowning, before handing it back. "This is five points higher than the interest rate I was quoted."

She took the packet of papers, and read where he pointed. Lifting her head, she smiled. "That is the current rate when the papers were filed ten days ago. The one you were quoted was when you were approved for a loan. That was almost ten months ago. "She smiled again, with an edge of understanding sympathy. "Surely you were told that the rate would dictated by the current market."

"No, I wasn't." Trowa leaned back in his chair, giving her a piercing stare that made her shift in her seat. "The rates have gone down. It is currently a buyers market. I have it on good authority from several people that I should request an adjustment down two to three percentage points from the original."

The woman shifted again. "That's true." She paused, picking up a pen to roll it through her fingers. "However, you are a first time buyer with minimal credit history and that means we can't give you a premium rate."

"I have supplied letters of recommendation, proof of employment, and proof of military service. If your bank does not want to loan me the money at an honest rate there are others that will."

"Mr. Barton, let's be reasonable here. Shopping banks at this point could cost you your house since the buyers have other people that are interested as well." She leaned forward, exuding genuine concern. "You want this house and surely you don't begrudge us the need to make a profit. The interest rate is well within the average range."

With a short laugh, Trowa reached across the desk and picked up the papers he had already signed. Carefully he tore them into pieces and deposited them neatly in the startled woman's waste paper basket. As he stood to go he gave her another diamond pierce stare before letting the corners of his mouth curl up in a mockery of a smile. "I've never been willing to settle for average."


End file.
